Music Princess
by Clockworkpatchworkheart
Summary: Aoi Yuki is the new girl at Seika academy and she's in the special class. Her talent? Music playing electric violin, piano and singing. Now if we put her with Seiya their differences clash in an all out battle both think their talents are way more important than the others. What kind of mayhem happens next? (full summery inside) Oc x Seiya


Music Princess.

**Summery: Aoi Yuki is the new girl at Seika academy and she's in the special class. Her talent? Music playing electric violin, piano and singing. Now if we put her with Seiya their differences clash in an all out battle both think their talents are way more important than the others. And so they have a contest to see what the students of Seika academy vote for which is better. But truly which is better sweets or music? They never thought what would come next after the contest.**

**Oc x Seiya.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friends, rivals and photos!**

It was a new day for me. I was starting school at Seika academy and I was to be in the special class due to the fact that I was a musical genus that played electric violin, piano and I also sang occasionally. I was in my mom's car and she was driving me to my new school. "You know you can always stay at home and have me take you to school everyday sweetie" Mom said with an almost nervous smile.

"I know that mom but I just feel that it would be better and much easier for you guys if I stayed at the dorms" I replied with a reassuring smile.

She looked like she had a lot on her mind and she opened her mouth to say something but she closed it and stayed quiet. I was currently wearing the girl's uniform and I had black and white striped loose knee high socks that were held up by belts of sorts that I made and around my neck was a black leather cat collar with a golden bell. I tend to like Gothic styles sometimes but I'm not all depressed and what not I just think it gives me a cool and tough edge to my image. And when it comes to being bullied I'm usually the first person on the list. So I just find it better to look a bit tough and like I'd kick peoples butts if they messed with me. I had pale skin and I was about 5'3 ½ ft tall and I had black hair that reached passed my shoulders by a good three inches and it had red dyed tips and I had icy-silvery blue eyes and to finish it off I'm 15 years old. A first year in high school. I sat there holding my violin case close to me as we pulled up to the school.

"This place seems nice enough doesn't Aoi-chan?" Mom said parking the car.

"Yeah I guess" I replied unbuckling my seat-belt. Mom was already out of the car and she had the trunk popped open and she was taking my bags out of the trunk. I got out stretching my legs swinging my violin case around slowly. Some men in black suits came and helped mom and I with my bags.

We walked towards the dorm building where we met the head master, he seemed nice but only because we were paying for me to live here and to go to school here. We went inside and we went to the second floor which was where the girl's dorms were the first floor was the lobby and game room which was cool. Then the third floor was the boy's dorm. We followed him up to my room and we walked down a hall finding several doors and the third door on the left had my name on the door. He gave me the key to it and he told me to unlock it. When I did I saw the room was already set up with my purple floral bed set and my stuffed animals were all on it. I smiled and walked in. The walls were white and there was a single window that had purple curtains over it and then there was a closet that had some of my clothes already in it mainly extra uniforms. Then there was a bathroom with a nice shower, a toilet and a sink with a counter and cupboard and mirror. The bed was queen sized just like my bed at home was and there was a bedside table next to it that had a lamp that was shaped like a tea pot and it was porcelain white with a golden floral accent to it. Then there was a white painted wooden desk against the far right wall with a chair and there was a counter with a sink and a small stove and oven and it the two small boards. It was cute. I liked the room it wasn't huge or small but just the right size. All of my bags were laid down on my bed and the other men left leaving my mother, the head master and I in the room.

"Do you like it Yuki-san?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes it's similar to my old room thank you very much" I said bowing.

"You are quite welcome here is you're student I.D. and a map of the school with your schedule. You will attend classes tomorrow and they start at six thirty" the head master said handing me a small group of papers that had a small plastic card on the top. "Excuse me I have some business to attend to. I'll have someone bring you dinner later" he said before leaving and shutting the door.

"Will you truly be okay Aoi-chan?" mom asked hugging me.

"Yes mom I'll be perfectly fine I can always play the tough act if kids bully me" I replied hugging her back.

"Alright then I guess I should leave I need to get to work soon" Mom said letting me go.

"Bye mom, I love you and I'll call you this weekend when I'm free" I said.

"Bye Aoi-chan I love you and I'll visit soon" mom said taking one last look at my room before leaving.

I sighed and looked at my bags and I started unpacking my stuff from bags and boxes. I had finished by about two and I noticed it was lunch time. Too bad there isn't a kitchen in here but luckily I made myself an obento before leaving the house this morning. I pulled my obento out of my black messenger bag. It was in the trunk of the car earlier other wise I would have remembered to eat lunch earlier... I opened the window and I sat on the floor eating while watching TV. I brought my small TV that was see-through and a small but powerful antenna so I'd easily be able to watch TV during my free time. My favorite anime Sora no Woto was on and it was the final episode that I had been waiting weeks for it to air. I ended up laughing and crying at the ending it was a happy ending but it was also a bit sad. So for most of the day I ended up watching anime on the Tokyo anime channel and I was glued to the TV watching the anime Bleach when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I got up and I opened it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Aoi Yuki-san right?" a girl asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm hear with you're dinner" She said. "Can I come in?" she asked. I nodded my head. She walked in noticing my room and my small TV that was on the floor. She smiled.

"Tonight's dinner is teriyaki chicken with rice and a small salad" She said.

"Thank you um?" I asked.

"Akane Kishida" She supplied giving me a smile.

"Nice to meet you Kishida-san" I said.

"Nice to meet you too Yuki-san" she replied placing the food on the desk that was up against the far right wall. "So what class are you in?" She asked noticing my violin case that was on the floor by the TV.

"The first year special class" I replied.

"Oh wow what a coincidence I'm in the same class!" Kishida-san said.

"What's you're talent?" I asked.

"I'm a model for the magazine Strawberry" She replied. "Have you ever heard of it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah my friends back home in Osaka read it all the time" I replied. "I often would read it to look at the latest trends with anime and manga, clothes and stuff like that and I think I've seen you before quite a few times" I added.

She smiled. "So whats you're talent?" Kishida-san asked.

"Music I play electric violin, piano and I sing. I've won many national awards for the music I've made and I even have Cd's out" I replied.

"Oh wow that's really cool!" Kishida-san said sounding interested. "Say you wouldn't mind if I called you Aoi-chan would you?" She asked.

"Sure if you don't mind me calling you Akane-chan" I replied.

"Friends?" She asked holding her hand out to me.

"Friends" I replied shaking her hand.

"I should probably go I've gotta get ready for a photo shoot tomorrow" Akane said heading for the door.

"Okay see you tomorrow Akane-chan" I said about to go eat my food when she stopped me suddenly suggesting. "Hey how about you come with me?" "It'll be fun and I'll bet maybe they'll take some photos of us together for us to keep as keep sake's" Akane-chan added. This was sudden and it came out of the blue! (no pun intended seeing as how my name means blue)

"Um sure I guess but what will the school say?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about that Aoi-chan I have my ways" Akane-chan said.

"Okay" I said

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow and after school we'll go to the photo shoot" Akane-chan said before leaving. I smiled a little and I took the tin foil that was covering the food keeping it warm. I then began to eat and I went back to watching TV. After a bit I started to get tired and I grabbed a pair of Pj's from one of my bags. After changing I turned off the TV and closed the window and I climbed into bed with my violin case I put my cell phone on its charger and I put the alarm clock on and set for 6:05 am. I let sleep take me over.

The next morning I woke up with my phone blaring. My ring-tone was Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach yelling BANKAI. I sat up rubbing my eyes. I glared at my phone before shutting off the alarm. I got up and I took a quick shower then I got dressed into the uniform I had been wearing yesterday then I brushed my hair. Once I was ready I decided to take a morning walk but before I could anything like that Akane-chan came in with a smile.

"Good morning Aoi-chan! I hope you don't mind me coming in" Akane-chan said.

"That's fine I don't mind, my friends back home would always just walk into my house and then to my room without knocking since I told them they could" I said yawning.

"Here I brought you something for breakfast" Akane-chan said handing me something that was wrapped up in a paper towel neatly. I unfolded it reveling a bagel with cream cheese and strawberry jam.

"Thank you Akane-chan!" I said before taking a bite of the bagel. "Yummy!" I said after swallowing.

"My mom made it she makes one for me every morning and I asked her if she'd make a second one for you" Akane-chan said.

"Tell her I said thank you" I said before taking another bite.

"I will" Akane-chan said with a smile. After I finished the bagel I checked the time on my phone the time was 6: 19.

"Hey lets go for a short morning walk" I suggested.

"Sure that sounds nice" Akane-chan said. I silenced my phone and I put it in the hidden pocket in my skirt and I grabbed my violin case as well as my school bag. Then we left and I locked the door. The walk was nice and the air was warm but cool at the same time, and the birds were singing a wonderful melody. Akane-chan and I talked about where we'd be going today after school. Its odd Akane-chan is a model and I'm sure she has lots of friends that are popular so why would she want to be friends with me then invite me to go to a photo shoot with her to watch and hang out. We were becoming good friends fast. Which was odd to me because I've never really ever made friends with people easily it took a long time usually.

"Hey what time is it?" Akane-chan asked. I pulled my phone out of my pocket pushing a button on the side making the screen on the flip part turn on showing the time.

"6: 23" I replied.

"We should head towards the school building then" Akane-chan said. "I'll show you around as we get to class" Akane-chan said. I nodded and followed her. When we had gotten to the door it was crowded by students who were trying to get inside. And Akane-chan just kept going towards the door grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowd towards the door and people made a path for her. When we got inside she pointed places out like the bath room and the gym and the art room and the cooking class as well as the music room. When we got to class she finally let go of my hand and she sat down at a random desk.

"Are the seats assigned?" I asked. She nodded with a sigh.

"Unfortunately because a lot of kids like to mess around we ended up getting assigned seating" Akane-chan explained. I nodded.

"I'll just wait by the door for the teacher" I said walking towards the door. I stood by the open door waiting as kids poured in some bumped into me.

Finally the teacher came in and he noticed me. He waited for the last of the students to come in and sit down. "Class today we have a new student, she came all the way from Osaka so please be nice" he said after clapping his hands loudly to get the classes attention. I walked over towards the teacher's desk. I looked at Akane-chan who smiled at me. "Yuki-san please introduce you're self" the teacher said. I nodded.

"I'm Aoi Yuki and I came from Osaka and well I guess there isn't much I can say about myself" I said with a sheepish smile. A girl raised her hand. I looked at the teacher who nodded meaning I could answer some questions. I then looked back at the class and I pointed at the girl.

"Whats you're talent?" she asked. "Music, I've won several national awards for my music and I've won many competitions too. I play electric violin, piano and I sing sometimes and I also have a few Cd's out with my music" I replied with a small nervous smile. Some of the students said things like

"Ooh" and "Ahh" at this. Akane-chan still smiled at me.

"Alright Yuki-san you need a place to sit... Um how about that empty desk by the window in front of Mizuno-kun" The teacher said pointing to a desk in front. He then noticed no one was in the seat behind where he was pointing at. He growled in annoyance. "Mizuno-kun is late as always..." he mumbled. Then the door to the class room suddenly flew open revealing a guy who had blonde hair and brown eyes, he looked like he was in a fowl mood. He then scuffled over to the seat that was behind the one I was supposed to sit in. He wore a black male school uniform that was completely different from the male uniform of this school. "Please take you're seat Yuki-san" the teacher said.

I nodded and I walked over to the desk that was in front of the late guy. I pulled the chair out and I sat down setting my school bag and violin case on the desk. I scooted my self in and I opened my bag taking out my favorite mechanical pencil and a note book, then I shut my bag and I hung on the small bag holder that was on the side of the desk and I set my violin case carefully hanging it on the other side of the desk on the bag holder. "Today we'll be learning some new math equations" The teacher said handing out books. When he handed me mine I took it and placed it on my desk arranging thins to that I'd have the math book on one side while leaving room for the note book.

It was lunch time at last! I stretched and sighed in relief as my back popped. Akane-chan came up to me.

"Let's go Aoi-chan" Akane-chan said. I nodded and I stood up taking my violin case with me. We walked over to the lunch room and we went through the lunch line and got our lunch and I followed her to a table where a girl sat with a guy. The girl had long light brown hair and brown eyes and her long hair was tied into long twin tails she looked like a kind girl from how she was smiling at the guy. The guy had short and slightly spiky black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Akane-chan!" the girl said smiling. She then noticed me. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Aoi Yuki she's new and she's in the same class as me" Akane-chan replied.

"Hi Yuki-san I'm Najika Kazami you can call me Najika-chan if you'd like" She said smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"You can call me Aoi-chan" I said.

"This is Daichi Kitazawa he's the head masters son" Akane-chan said. "Hi" I said looking at Kitazawa-san.

"Hi call me Daichi" he said. I nodded. And I went straight to eating. The food was pretty good not as good as my moms though... We sat there talking about random things when suddenly that Mizuno guy sat down at our table next to Najika. He smiled at her and he was carrying a big obento box... That could have fed about two maybe even three people.

"Najika-chan I made an obento to share with you" he said.

"No thanks Seiya I have my own food" Najika said going back to eating her own home made obento.

"Why are you sitting here _bothering _Najika-chan?" Akane-chan said getting stern glaring at him.

"What can't I share food with my friend?" Seiya asked as if he were innocent. Tension grew as Daichi-kun and Akane-chan glared at Mizuno.

I just sat there watching and eating when I noticed there was a pitcher of water and I had a clear glass for the water. "Najika-chan can you pass me the water?" I asked bringing them from the tension.

"Sure Aoi-chan" Najika said grabbing the pitcher carefully handing it to me. I took it and poured water into my cup and I sat the pitcher carefully back onto the table where it couldn't be knocked over. I then took a big gulp of water and I smiled at it and natural sweetness. I've always loved water over fruit juice and sweets it just had always had a better taste. And I even prefer ice over popsicles. But what beat water to me was music, music was a sweet to me.

"What are you smiling at?" Mizuno asked taking me from my thoughts.

"The flavor of the water. It's crisp and sweet and cold" I replied.

"Psh! Water has no flavor it's just plain and boring it tastes much better with lemon juice in it" Mizuno said with a frown. I frowned at him.

"Water does have flavor it's the most natural flavor in the world! Adding stupid lemon juice to it messes up that delicious natural flavor are you an idiot!?" I was baffled at his rudeness.

"I can make any kind of juice or ice tea that tastes ten times better than that crap!" he shouted with an angered expression.

"Then try!" I said standing up slamming my hands on the table in the process. He stood up in he put his face near mine and he growled in anger.

"Just watch me. You'll be loving the taste and you'll be saying you were wrong!" He growled.

"Try to prove me wrong then!" I growled back. This guy makes me really mad! He's a total jerk, I can see why Akane-chan, Najika-chan and Daichi-kun don't really like him. He's conceited, arrogant and rude!

It was finally after school, Akane-chan had invited Najika-chan to come with us to the photo shoot but she was to busy working at this really cool little place called The Fujita Diner. I followed Akane-chan to the gates her black limo was there and waiting for us.

"Is it really okay that I come?" I ask.

"Of course!" Akane-chan replied with a reassuring smile as she opened the door of the limo. She then got in and she scooted over and motioned for me to get in. I did and I sat down shutting the door behind me.

"Whoa is this is huge!" I marveled.

"It's pretty cool huh?" Akane-chan asked. I nodded my head looking around.

"So where is the photo shoot?" I asked.

"At this really cool park that had a huge fountain it's not too far from here" Akane-chan replied.

* * *

**PatchHeart: Hello readers! This is my first Kitchen Princess Fanfic so I hope you liked it. I know the friend ship with Aoi and Akane is moving rather quickly and well since I kind am thinking that this story will only reach maybe at most 20chapters or even 15 chapters but most likely some where around 20. The rivalry is starting to build between Aoi and Seiya already! Any ways chapter 2 shall be up soon! Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R! I don't own Kitchen Princess!**


End file.
